


melty fantasia

by hestu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Massage, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Pampering, Trans Character, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, bc theres very light angst, female terms used for trans dude's body, honestly not THAT explicit i think?, kind of, link gets existential for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestu/pseuds/hestu
Summary: link works hard. sidon knows that. whenever he comes to zora's domain sidon can't help but dote on him. this is tiny and i'm sorry





	melty fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
i guess this is the first fan thing i've written in ages and it's so short  
i think i kind of like where it left off and idk if i'll write more sidlink in the future  
but i will probably definitely write more botw stuff  
the title is from an idolmaster million live theater days song do not judge me  
anyway. here u go

Link's every bone was liquefied, his muscles warm and loose and melting into the soft bed beneath him. A visit to Zora's Domain always meant this- indulgence, comfort to a degree that felt sinful. And safety, and finally being treated with a gentle touch, and good company to keep his mind off of unhappy, uncertain things. 

He loved the wilderness and the freedom it afforded him, the sense that he could walk or ride as long and as far as he wanted, but there was always the knowledge that he was tethered by a cause bigger than his adventurous spirit. And in the darkest nights without a moon to illuminate his path or the snarl of ill-meaning creatures in the trees, it was very easy to feel very small. 

But that was an existential agony for another day. Link couldn't have thought himself in circles in that moment if he tried. Through pleased, catlike slits, he observed the evening glow of the domain through the window at his side, smiling faintly when Gruve crowed in unadulterated bliss at a pretty turquoise Zora's artful dive. The rest of the noise was a faint and thrumming wave of chatter and laughter and perhaps, very vaguely, music.

Sidon pressed down particularly firmly on just the right spot, releasing a knot Link hadn't even noticed, and startled a high, flustered moan out of him. He hugged a silken pillow tighter and nuzzled his face into it until it was buried and may or may not have squirmed at Sidon's responding chuckle. 

"I can't articulate how much it pleases me to see you so at peace." One of Sidon's hands continued kneading at Link's lower back, keeping him satiated, while the other poured just a bit more oil into the dip of his spine. Link took a hissing breath and stretched. "You seem to like this elixir in particular," Sidon continued, a smile curling the edges of his tone. "I had it made with warm safflina. I sensed it'd be appreciated after your trip through the tundra."

Link barely felt his own arm as he lifted it and cast a thumbs up over his shoulder, and this time, Sidon truly laughed. It gripped Link's heart and squeezed. "You're unreasonably precious. With your reputation, no one would believe it if I told them."

Good, Link wanted to sign. Only Sidon got to enjoy him at his softest. Only Sidon could unravel him and coax this vulnerability out from where it hid. Link was very torn between his dual desires for a kiss and for the prince to keep massaging him into a puddle of goo. 

Sidon maintained a soft flow of one-sided conversation, telling Link about various interesting things that had happened since his last visit. Link did listen, but through a soupy haze. He knew Sidon wouldn't hold it against him if he forgot what he was being told. It was just so nice to hear Sidon's voice at all.

There came a point at which it didn't seem like there were any taut muscles left to unbunch. Sidon's hands pressed along the entirety of Link's back, between his shoulder blades and outwards towards his sides, and when he was satisfied, his touch grew lighter. He rubbed the oil in long strokes into Link's skin, letting the remaining warmth settle into his body until there was none left, and all Link felt was Sidon's hands and the cool silk beneath him. 

The weight hovering over Link withdrew. He heard Sidon pad across the room to do something he probably didn't need to be doing, when he could very much be holding Link instead, but all Link could do was make a plaintive noise and stir minutely. When Sidon returned, he sat at Link's side and pet his back, idle and quiet for a few moments. Link was surprised, but not overly, when Sidon's hand smoothed downward and between his thighs. He was more surprised when it pressed against him and drew his attention to how wet his underwear had gotten. 

"This always happens," Sidon commented. His thumb pressed against Link's hole through the fabric and drew a muffled whimper out. He was conscious enough to slide his legs apart to invite more. "You just don't let me stop touching you for a moment."

"Hmmm." Link looked over his shoulder as best he could, just barely catching Sidon in the periphery of his vision, and mustered his best mischievous smirk. To Sidon, it likely looked distracted and feeble- he was too delirious to put his heart into it. Still, Sidon huffed and leaned down to kiss Link's temple, lighting up his every nerve in a brief flare.

"Greedy," Sidon observed, to which Link could only give an emphatic nod. The prince's thumb pressed as deeply between Link's soaked folds as it could and rubbed. The immediacy with which Link's hips jerked and pressed back was a little embarrassing.

"You're so starved for release whenever you visit," Sidon said. He sighed and moved his hand away, which annoyed Link for the span of one heartbeat before he reminded himself that there would be more. "I'd never think of keeping you here just to tend to you, but I sometimes wish we could travel together."

Link had thought of that too. Not just for unlimited access to Sidon's cock. For someone to comfort him when he was afraid and to mend his wounds for him, so that he didn't have to half-sleep behind trees and keep watch through his exhaustion and the deep pain of split sinews. Not for Sidon's utility as another set of eyes and hands. Just something bright and kind to remind him that he had substance beyond his task; value beyond his strength. 

"I'm sorry. There was no need for me to mention something so unrealistic." 

Sidon really sounded sorry. Link grunted and put himself in order enough to push up with an arm planted on the bed, twisting to look at Sidon properly. He didn't look troubled, but perhaps more concerned that Link was, assessing him without speaking. Link shook his head and reached out for the prince's hand. He moved to lie more on his side, to face him and smile reassuringly. 

"Mm." Sidon smiled back, more tentative than Link would've liked. But in this arrangement of their bodies he could lean down and kiss Link, and that was very good. Link took a shuddery breath through his nose and reached up to cup the back of Sidon's neck, thumbing an affectionate pattern along his scales as their mouths worked together. The more they both relaxed, the deeper they sunk into it. Sidon let Link suck and nip at his bottom lip suspiciously passively, but then his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Link's underwear. His mouth popped open to gasp at the promise of it and he squirmed closer.

"What would you like?" Sidon whispered. "What are you up for? You've seemed ready to sleep for the better part of an hour."

Link landed an awkward push to Sidon's chest so that he would look down towards his poorly positioned hands. 'Always sleep best after you ruin my pussy.'

Sidon sputtered, which delighted him. "You're so vulgar," the prince accused. He grabbed onto Link's hands like he might cover someone's mouth, like that would silence him. Link's laugh in response was loud and wicked. "It isn't fair. I'm trying to be a considerate lover and you're making it very- hn- difficult-"

Link had wormed his hands free easily and took to rubbing Sidon where his cock began to press past the slit that concealed it. It was slick and hot and Link was getting impatient. 'Be less considerate', he barely managed to spell with his unoccupied fingers.


End file.
